


Good

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro's having a rough morning. Rough enough that Keith feels that it's time for him to talk about his feelings and stuff, no matter how awkward it may be for him. [Shiro/Keith, cw for discussing past trauma and panic attacks, parental death mentions. There's a brief mention of homelessness (Keith's past), and maybe some body horror. I swear, this is a fluffy fic that ends happily, but they gotta deal with some stuff first.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

Title: Good  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Discusses past trauma and panic attacks. Parental death mentions. Maybe some body horror? Very brief mention of homelessness (Keith's past).  
Notes: For hc_bingo, prompt is "amnesia."

 

“Thank you,” Shiro managed after Keith returned with a small glass of water. He took a sip, mostly for Keith’s sake. The worst of it was over—the pain in his chest was now a dull ache, and the dizziness was subsiding—but he was still on edge. He most likely would be for awhile. But he really did appreciate the gesture, and the water was soothing his throat.

“I’m just doing what any decent person would do.” Keith motioned at Shiro’s bed. “Can I…?”

“Of course.” After he finished his drink, Shiro shifted, allowing Keith to settle on the bed next to him. Keith leaned against Shiro’s right side.

“Listen.” Keith was making the face he made when he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how to phrase it properly. “I know personally that it’s hard to talk about bad stuff, but. If you wanna, I’m here.” He looked up at Shiro. “Anytime.”

Shiro was grateful for that. He truly was. But. “The problem is, I don’t even remember most of what happened to me.” He took a deep breath, then released it. “And when I do remember…”

Keith’s hand found Shiro’s metal one. “And when you do remember?”

“It’s more images than anything else. Getting hurt. Having to hurt others.” Take another breath. Relax. “And soldiers.” This was something he hadn’t told anyone. He wasn’t sure if he could even tell Keith.

But he also trusted Keith, and he couldn’t keep this bottled up forever.

“It was right before a fight. I guess they didn’t realize the gladiators could hear them. One of them was bragging about volunteering for the cybernetics program. How only the most bloodthirsty were even considered for such an honor.”

Keith didn’t say anything when Shiro buried his face in Keith’s shoulder, which was a relief. He could do this. He just needed to draw strength, and Keith was the strongest person he knew.

He was here, he was safe, and Keith was with him. He could stop talking about it whenever he wanted to. He was safe.

“A-and if the Galra were so willing to turn me into a weapon, then maybe that was a part of me that enjoyed hurting—”

“No.” Keith rubbed Shiro’s back. His hands were almost feverishly warm. “Not you. You’re too good.”

“How can you be so sure. Not even I’m that sure.”

“Hey.” Keith’s voice was soft. “I’m gonna pull away, but only so I can look at you properly, all right?”

“All right.” Shiro still felt terrible, but he was curious what Keith was up to, so he scooted with no further questions.

Keith was looking at him, but his expression was… embarrassed? What did Keith have to be embarrassed about? “Okay, Shiro. I’m about to say some really sappy stuff, so stop me if I get annoying, okay?”

Despite everything. Shiro felt himself grin. “I don’t think you’re annoying. Impulsive, maybe, but never annoying.”

“Yeah, well.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, Shiro. I didn’t really get to know my mom long enough to know her well, but one thing she said has stuck with me. That people are, despite all their faults, innately good.”

“She sounds like she was a good person herself.”

“She was—but then she and Dad died, and I was stuck living with whatever relatives would take me in for a bit, when I wasn’t running away from that.” He huffed. “I saw a lot of bad stuff, and for the longest time I thought my mom was a liar.” Then he smiled at Shiro. “Then I met you. I had never met someone so gentle in my life. You never have a harsh word for anyone, and you’re so kind… it’s a part of your DNA, Shiro.”

Shiro still felt unsteady, but if Keith (who was brutally honest) believed it, then there had to be some truth here. He took a moment to appreciate that, and then smiled back. “So. I changed your entire worldview, hunh?”

Keith gave him a look. “I wouldn’t go that far, but… if there is anyone truly good, it’s you.” Then he reached out, taking Shiro’s face in his hands. “Not even the Galra could change that.”

Shiro glanced down at his hands. “I’ve done things I never thought I was capable of, however.”

“Like defending the universe against evil?”

Shiro felt something warm pass through him. “Thank you. I guess I needed reminding that someone still believes in me.”

“We all do, and always will.” He grinned wickedly. “And if anyone out there says otherwise, I’ll beat them up.”

“Keith, please.” He was (fairly) sure that Keith was (mostly) joking, but still. “But again, thanks.” It was good to know he had someone to keep him steady. Speaking of staying steady… “It’s pretty close to meeting time.”

Keith nodded. “Do you need me to cover for you?”

“No.” That was the truth. He was still… scattered, but Keith would be there, and his friends, and his purpose. “I can manage.”

“Okay.” Keith then leaned against Shiro’s pillows. “Have fun doing your pushups before work, then.” 

“Actually I was thinking about going for a short walk.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. It’s been awhile since I’ve done something that might relax me,” Shiro admitted. “And c’mon, we’re living in a giant space castle. You can’t tell me you’re not a little bit curious of what we could find.”

Keith shrugged. “Maybe a little.”

“Well,” and Shiro headed for the door, “you’re welcome to join me.”

Keith smiled at him, and again, Shiro felt something warm pass through him. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”


End file.
